Voices
by LadyIsa.x
Summary: Minha mente sempre foi permeada por vozes da mais extrema escuridão. Vozes que imploravam por clemência. Minha vida sempre foi regada ao abismo do sobrenatural. Me acostumei com o fato de que todos me achavam estranha e maluca, me acostumei a viver sozinha. Se é que tenho vida...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Atormentada por uma infinidade de vozes dentro de minha mente, pressionei as mãos nas minhas têmporas, a fim de que esse horror enfim se dissipasse.

Vozes gritavam em minha mente e eu não podia controlar toda aquela torrente desesperadora. Eu tinha que ajudar aquelas almas, mas naquele momento precisava salvar a mim mesma, senão morreria junto com todas aquelas vozes que imploravam por uma ajuda.

Subi apressada as escadas e fui diretamente pro quarto de James. Foi um erro mortal tê-lo deixado aos cuidados de Edward, agora eu contava com a sorte sobrenatural para que nada de mal assolasse o meu querido irmão.

Girei a maçaneta e percebi que a porta se encontrava fechada. _Merda!_ Xinguei mentalmente. Bati na porta e chamei por James, mas ele não me respondeu.

Meu desespero só aumentava e o temor que algo de mal tivesse acontecido ao meu James se alastrou como combustível no fogo, quando dei por mim já estava socando a porta e dando ponta pés, mas a porta permanecia intacta.

Minhas mãos estavam esfoladas de tanto irem de encontro a rústica madeira da porta do quarto de James. Meu sangue escorria pela porta e o desespero só crescia em meu peito.

Lancei meu corpo contra a porta e num baque surdo a porta caiu no chão, olhei para o quarto e fiquei chocada com o que via.

_Uma cena de terror beirava meus olhos. A janela do quarto estava aberta e diversos corvos estavam em volta da cama de James, local onde ele estava inconsciente, a cama estava toda ensanguentada, assim como o quarto todo. As paredes que antes tinham um leve tom de azul celeste estavam revestidas do mais grotesco sangue que eu poderia ver._

_Entrei no quarto e lutei contra os corvos sinistros que estavam a volta do James, tirei ele da cama, inconsciente e sai do quarto._

_Abracei-o contra meu corpo. Meu coração estava voando, rumo as montanhas mais altas, minha respiração hiperventilava e mesmo assim meus sentidos não poderiam está mais aguçados._

_Tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível, senão aquelas mesmas vozes que me pediam com clemência uma ajuda, seriam as mesmas a quererem matar meu James._


	2. Chapter 1 - Anúncio do Mal

**Capítulo 1 - Anúncio do Mal**

**POV Bella**

Caminhava tropegamente pelas ruas sujas de Nova York. Havia dias que andava naquele estado decrépito, havia dias em que toda sua vida foi acabada, sua mãe morrera num ato suicida e levara consigo toda a esperança que tinha em ter uma família feliz.

Seu irmão James estava sob a guarda do conselho tutelar, a única família que tinha, o último resquício de felicidade que assolava em sua vida.

Tinha 19 anos, mas mesmo assim não poderia ter a guarda de James, por causa de seus registros em diversos sanatórios e vários depoimentos de médicos onde relatavam o quanto doente eu era.

Que fique bem claro que eu não tenho doença, tenho uma maldição, um mal que carrego dentro de meu ser, este mesmo que foi despertado após a morte de meu pai, execrável pai, odiava mencionar ele ou se quer ter lapsos de pensamentos, Charlie abusara-a por diversas vezes.

Sempre foi um sofrimento constante quando o dia beirava a noite e com a escuridão da mesma Charlie recolhia toda a minha vida consigo. Me deixava nos fundos de casa com o corpo surrado e cheio de hematomas. Arrastava-se pelo piso de concreto do quintal e se equilibrava nos degraus da pequena escada que levava a cozinha.

Sua mãe sempre soubera dos abusos, mas nunca denunciou meu pai, por medo e por vergonha. Tentava fechar os olhos diante daquela mini catástrofe que lhe assolava constantemente, mas tinha a clara percepção de que aquilo acontecia. Fora ela que deixara na cadeira perto da porta da cozinha um lençol limpo.

Pegara o lençol e o enrolara em seu corpo, abraçou-se e chorou silenciosamente. Chorou até seus olhos incharem e até que seu corpo enfim anunciasse novos espasmos de dor. Caminhou lentamente até seu quarto e fora pro seu banheiro.

Ligou o chuveiro e pegara a esponja, passava-a em seu corpo sem piedade, queria limpar toda aquela sujeira, toda aquela monstruosidade, toda aquela injúria. Seu corpo sangrava e tremia de frio, mas nem por isso parou e só desistiu quando caiu no banheiro por não mais suportar o próprio peso.

Jazida inconsciente ali, ficou naquele mesmo lugar até que sua mãe entrasse no quarto de manhã cedo e vira aquela cena: sua filha estirada no chão, inconsciente e brutalmente espancada.

Renée me tirara do banheiro e me enrolara em uma toalha, após isso me levou pro quarto e foi lá onde eu permaneci até voltar a consciência.

Sabia que minha mãe não iria me levar pro hospital. Morávamos numa cidadezinha pacata onde todos se conheciam e por causa disso minha mãe resolvera manter aquilo em sigilo, ela mesma cuidara de mim durante os dias seguintes ao abuso. Não falava nada referente a Charlie, apenas sobre James e coisas que dos afazeres domésticos. Fora isso passara quase todo o tempo deitada na cama enferrujada de minha vó, no sótão de casa. Renée não queria que Charlie me encontrasse ainda naquela semana, pois eu necessitava me recuperar depois daquele abuso tão brutal.

Suspirou pesado sentindo seus hematomas latejarem sobre sua pele pálida. Usava uma camisola branca e constantemente prendia as bordas da mesma com as mãos, estava ansiosa, temia que Charlie aparecesse na calada da noite e a abusasse novamente, por causa disso durante a semana não conseguira dormir bem.

Durante uma dessas noites insones, Bella passou a ouvir as vozes que seriam sua eterna companhia. Não se lembrava bem dessa noite em particular, só lembrava das vozes, elas sim eram as mais sonoras, impossíveis de se esquecer. Elas dominaram sua mente durante toda a noite e com seu corpo havia feito pequenos horrores dentro de casa.

Dominada por espíritos, ela havia riscado todo o sótão, algumas desses rabiscos eram referentes a ela, nos quais estavam escritos : " _kill me", "let me in"e "help us"._

Pedidos de ajuda fora o que aqueles espíritos tristes pediram a ela, que sem nenhum aviso prévio havia sido invadida e virada do avesso. A partir disso sua vida dera uma guinada gigantesca, sua mãe que vivia da costura, deixara este afazer, para leva-la a todos os centros psiquiátricos da cidadezinha e das próximas a Nashville também.

Dos 16 até os 19, fora sempre assim, uma vida margeada entre os sanatórios e os constantes medicamentos controlados que tomava. Não tinha muita consciência e até hoje tinha retardo mental, tremia involuntariamente às vezes, tinha taquicardia e alucinações.

Se sentara numa caixa de madeira no canto daquela rua suja de Nova York a fim de conseguir um folego pra continuar sua caminhada. Estava muito bêbada, muito desorientada, precisava parar com esses arroubos adolescentes, senão perderia a oportunidade de ter a guarda de seu irmão James.

Abaixara a cabeça e fechara os olhos, enquanto isso ouvia passos perto de si, abruptamente se levantou e olhou o homem loiro que estava a sua frente. Ele olhava-a com uma cara de preocupação, tinha olhos azuis, olhos esses que desde o primeiro momento que os vi conseguiram me hipnotizar.

_ O que uma moça como tu está nesta rua imunda e fétida ? –ele dissera num tom cortês, olhando em meus olhos. Com certeza deveria ser educado.

Passei a mão no cabelo e puxei minha franja, a fim de que escondesse meu rosto, abaixara o olhar.

_ Eu que pergunto o que um gentleman como você faz numa rua suja com uma garota proibida ? –eu disse olhando para o chão molhado, não se recordava de que havia chuvido a noite.

_ Garota proibida ..hummm ..tsc ..tsc... –mesmo sem olha-lo nos olhos, ouvira seu riso malicioso.

Levantara o olhar e agora olhava pra ele, num tom petulante, disse:_ Essa mesma que você não deve tocar. –finalizara tudo com um belo sorriso de lado.

_Porque não ? –ele me questionara, olhando-me intensamente. Sentia seus olhares me bombardearem como se fossem pequenas flechas em minha pele, só com aquele par de olhos azuis ele havia conseguido provocar leves arrepios, que tentava disfarçar se aconchegando com as pequenas palmas da mão.

_ Não lhe diz respeito, portanto "_adios". –_falei num tom nervoso –não sabia porque motivos estava nervosa, aquele homem mexia com seus nervos – e passei por ele, caminhando em seguida.

Ele não deixara ela ir embora, segurara seu braço, impedindo-a de seguir adiante. Ela se virou e olhou-o nos olhos. _ _Me solte! –_eu dissera, fazendo um biquinho de irritação. __Não vou te soltar até dizer os motivos para se está nesta rua. –ele dissera me olhando nos olhos de uma forma tão intensa que com certeza conseguiria ver minha alma._

Me soltei abruptamente dele e corri até o término da rua. A cidade ainda estava se acordando, isso se devia ao fato de terem poucas pessoas e carros trafegando nas ruas, atravessei uma avenida e entrei em outra rua. O vento frio batia violentamente contra a pele de meu rosto. Corri até meus pulmões pedirem incessantemente pra parar.

Me encostei em uma parede de concreto de uma das ruas perto do meu apê e olhei de relance nas avenidas a seguir, não sei porque estava correndo, não mais. Havia acontecido algo, mas não mais se lembrava.

Caminhou desorientada pelas ruas próximas ao seu apartamento. As pessoas que cruzavam com Bella, olhavam-na espantados, com dó daquela criatura que vivia a sofrer naquelas ruas. Alguns a conheciam, outros não.

Quando enfim achou seu apartamento, entrou no prédio antigo e que tinha aparência de abandonado e subiu as inúmeras escadas até seu andar.

Suspirou de cansaço e se encostou na porta de seu apê. Precisava descansar um pouco, passara a mão nos seus cabelos e se levantou. Abriu a porta e entrou no apartamento bagunçado.

Pilhas e pilhas de livros espalhados pelos cantos do lugar, o carpete cinza claro estava bastante gasto e dava pra notar o piso de baixo. Deixou o pequeno molho de chaves com um chaveirinho do big bang – Bella ainda realizaria o sonho de visitar a boêmia Londres – e caminhou até o banheiro, ligou a torneira da banheira e tirou suas roupas esfarrapadas.

Enquanto esperava a banheira encher de água, seus pensamentos voavam longe, distantes dali, mais exatamente para aquele homem que mexera com ela naquela rua inóspita. Sua mente voara alto ao imaginar um possível novo encontro, mas sabia como as coisas são na vida, essa mesma que nunca foi boa com ela, a mesma que a ensinara certas lições e não cairia nessa.

Se desencostou da parede do banheiro e desligou a torneira da banheira, vendo que a mesma já havia enchido. Entrou e suspirou alto devido sua pele entrar em contato com a água fria da banheira, se arrepiara levemente e os bicos de seus seios se enrijeceram. Passou água no seu corpo e encostou a cabeça na banheira, fechara os olhos por um instante e a primeira coisa que viu em sua mente foi seu James sorrindo, feliz.

Abrira os olhos e se sentara abruptamente na banheira, totalmente alerta agora. Precisava de um advogado para conseguir a guarda de seu irmão e rápido. Não queria que James passasse nem mais um dia em um desses orfanatos, onde só maltratam as crianças, sabia que ele já colecionava traumas, mas também não queria que ele ganhassem mais alguns por isso.

Pegara a esponja e ensaboara todo seu corpo, enquanto tentava encontrar uma maneira de conseguir dinheiro pra pagar um advogado. Virar prostituta nunca fora uma possibilidade para Bella, mas naquele momento ela precisava mais do que tudo.

Enxaguou todo o corpo ainda pensativa e se levantou da banheira, de pernas bambas, sentiu a leve brisa fria da manhã passar pela janelinha de seu banheiro, fazendo-a se arrepiar novamente, se enrolou rapidamente na toalha branca e saiu da banheira.

Enxugou seus pés no tapete crespo do banheiro e caminhou lentamente e pensativa até seu quarto. Abriu a gaveta da cômoda de madeira escura que jazia naquele quarto e tirou uma calcinha, um blusão azul claro e um shortinho branco.

Enquanto se vestia, continuava a pensar sobre como conseguiria um emprego. Perguntaria a Dona Elisé se ela sabia de algum emprego para mim.

O retrato de seu James jazia no mesmo lugar de sempre, em cima de sua cômoda, a fotografia envelhecida a fazia recordar de tempos felizes, de tempos onde a vida a proporcionou a felicidade que não mais sentia. Sorrio involuntariamente, aquele mesmo sorriso leve que nunca havia imperado em seus lábios carnudos avermelhados, só James conseguia isso, só aquela doce criança a fazia bem.

Se levantou da cama e ligou para a pizzaria, pediu uma pizza de calabresa e uma coca, seu dinheiro já demonstrava sinais de escassez e reafirmava os pensamentos de que precisava do quanto antes de um emprego para manter sua vida por ali.

Caminhou até a porta quando haviam batido na mesma. Pagara o entregador e fechara a porta. Colocou a pizza no centrinho que ficava de frente pra sua mini tv, se sentou no chão mesmo, ligou a tv e colocou a coca no copo, comeu até seu estômago reclamar.

Se encostou no sofá e respirou fundo tentando arranjar um modo de sentar para melhorar a digestão do que havia comido. Olhava pro teto rachado, quando sua porta batera novamente. Olhou pra mesma e pensou: _quem será ? Ninguém me conhece aqui, só Dona Elisé e a essa hora ela não está por aqui e sim no trabalho._

Se levantou do chão com certa dificuldade, seus músculos estavam tão relaxados naquela posição que haviam se enrijecido um pouco. Sorrio de lado, precisava de mais momentos como aquele, momentos solitários, mas felizes.

Momentos onde mesmo sozinha encontrava a ajuda sobrenatural de sua vó.

Quando se levantou pra atender a porta foi bombardeada por vozes horríveis, clamavam por algo, mas não conseguia entende-las. Pôs as mãos na cabeça tentando minimizar aquela crise, mas não surtiu o efeito esperado, se ajoelhou perto da porta, soltava gritos de protesto, nem ao menos conseguia ouvi-los, as vozes imperavam seu corpo, ministrava-o, naquele momento todos os objetos da sala estavam em órbita, todos na mesma sintonia das vozes.

Uma hora depois o corpo de Bella era conduzido por espíritos, os objetos continuavam orbitando pela sala, as batidas incessantes contra a porta não paravam e num instante arrombaram-na.

A porta foi abaixo e os espíritos puderam ver quem estava do lado de fora e logo corria até aquele corpo. Com uma força descomunal o corpo de Bella deu inúmeras golpes contra aquele homem, alguns conseguiam atingi-lo em cheio, mas não fazia muito efeito, ele era forte, tinha habilidade em luta.

Ele contornou-a e pegou ela por trás, encostou-a contra a parede e rapidamente tirou a cruz de prata que continha inúmeros cristais, colocou-a no alto da face de Bella e rezou em latim por ela, o corpo dela lutou convulsivamente, socava a parede, mas aquele homem não desistia e continuava.

Seu corpo se acalmou a medida dos minutos e os espíritos aos poucos se dissiparam de sua alma. Almas enegrecidas subiam para o teto e sumiam, os objetos que estavam em órbita, logo caíram.

Bella jazia inconsciente no peito de Edward. O mesmo que a encontrara tão petulante em uma dessas ruas imundas de New York. Pegou-a no colo e levou ela até o quarto. Colocou uma compressa de água quente na sua face e esperou sentado na cama ao lado dela.

Seus olhos pareciam está grudados e custavam a abrir com facilidade, quando enfim conseguiu abrir, piscou incessantemente contra a luz que ali tinha, olhou pro lado e viu aquele mesmo homem dos olhos penetrantes.

Se sentou abruptamente na cama e sentiu algumas leves tonturas, olhou-o confusa e disse:

_ O que faz aqui ? –ela dissera com a mão na face, a fim de espantar suas tonturas.

Ele sorriu e a deitou na cama novamente, ela era teimosa e custou a deitar.

_Se não deitar, continuará sentindo as tonturas, é isso que quer ? –ele perguntou retoricamente, fazendo-a se acalmar na cama. _Estou aqui porque você teve uma dessas famosas possessões. –ele olhava-a. _E parece que cheguei a tempo, senão aqueles espíritos poderiam te fazer um enorme mal.

_Como me encontrou ? Já estou acostumada com essas coisas..-ela sussurrou.

_Isso não é normal, deveria tomar certas precauções. –ele lançou-lhe olhares de espanto.

_Pra ninguém é, mas aprendi a conviver com vozes. –ela bufou irritada.

_Você não aprendeu, se tivesse aprendido não teria isso no meio de sua vida, mas bom ..não vamos discutir por isso, precisa sair daqui, este apartamento está infestado de espíritos, entranhados em cada cubículo deste miserável quadrado que chama de casa.

_Não posso sair daqui, só tenho essa casa. E quem é você pra chegar aqui e dizer que tenho que sair daqui ? Nem o conheço...

_Ou sai por bem ou sai por mal, não vou te deixar nesse quadrado dos horrores. –ele disse e rapidamente pegara-o no colo, ela dava chutes nele, mas de nada adiantara, ele já tinha feito suas malas e pegou as mesmas e caminhou até a porta do apartamento, desceu as escadas com ela a tiracolo e colocou-a no seu carro.

Uma BMW preta, fechou a porta e deu a volta rapidamente, abriu a porta do motorista e entrou, fechou-a em seguida e deu partida, fazendo os pneus cantarem no asfalto.

Dirigindo pelas ruas de New York, alternava o olhar da estrada para aquela garota.

_Não me disse seu nome. –ele falou baixo, olhando para a estrada.

Bella estava com os pés no banco e virada pro lado da janela. Olhava as ruas passarem rapidamente por sua vista.

_Não vou dizer meu nome para um estranho, que entra em minha casa e me tira dela sem nem ao menos o meu consentimento, isso é crime sabia ? –ela virou o rosto e o olhou irritada, ele também a olhava e por instantes o mundo parou quando os dois cruzaram o olhar.


	3. Chapter 2 - Desventuras em Série

Capítulo 2 - Desventuras em Série

**POV Edward**

Perdido em pensamentos enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de New York, imaginava como seria viver daquele jeito novamente. Nunca gostou de ser a sombra de seu pai, Carlisle, mas em contrapartida, seu pai era um bom homem, o formara na pessoa que era, devia isso a ele.

Passou a mão nos cabelos, desarrumando-os, involuntariamente pensou em sua mãe, Esme, a mesma que ria ingenuamente quando me via fazendo esta mesma coisa. Sabia de todos os meus trejeitos, era o seu anjo, sua vida.

Alice tivera que viajar para Milão e lá ficara estudando Moda, voltava de férias em férias no Natal e eu constantemente ia a Londres, por causa dos negócios da empresa de meu pai, era o sócio dele e tudo que faziam eu tinha que está junto.

Carlisle me impôs um casamento de fachada quando eu tinha 18 anos e eu aceitei por já está namorando com Tanya, só não sabia o quanto seria difícil me desvencilhar da mesma. Estavámos casados a sete meses e o inferno que começara desde o nosso quase término de namoro.

Nunca suportei as baboseiras de patricinha que Tanya me impusera, mas tive que engolir tudo calado e aceitar o que me pai pedia. Mas agora tudo mudou e com 25 anos de idade, já de mente formada, queria viver livre.

Estava indo a um cartório próximo dali, quando viu uma garota sentada num caixote numa daquelas vastas ruas sujas de New York, por impulso fui até ela.

Caminhei a passos sorrateiros até aquela estranha garota, seus cabelos castanhos escuros bloqueavam a visão de seu rosto. Coloquei as mãos no bolsos da calça e parei um pouco distante dela, continuava a olha-la.

Ela levantou o rosto percebendo minha presença e me lançou um olhar de pura petulância.

_ O que faz aqui ? –ela dissera num tom seco, se levantou do caixote onde sentara e me olhara.

_Eu que pergunto, o que uma frágil garota faz nesta rua ? –eu disse, olhando em seus olhos. Agora podia ver seu rosto, era pálido, delicado, parecia ter sido esculpido à mão, seus lábios eram carnudos e bastantes avermelhados, ela mordia constantemente o lábio inferior aparentando certo nervosismo com aquela situação.

Seus olhos eram de um chocolate líquido que se derretia em cada olhar que lançava a ela, seus cabelos eram negros, lisos e nas pontas levemente enrolados.

Suspirou triste, aqueles espíritos estavam conseguindo tirar a vida daquela garota e pelo que via, estavam conseguindo. _A mesma frágil garota que não deve tocar. –ela dissera num tom frio.

_Porque não tocaria na frágil garota ? –eu perguntei num tom curioso ainda olhando nos olhos dela. Ela desviou o olhar notando meu olhar no dela.

Parecia não gostar de ser observada, nem muito menos analisada. Sorri malicioso, ela notou isso e repuxou a boca em uma careta.

_Não lhe interessa. –ela me disse. Vi seu corpo se retesar e rapidamente saiu dali, correndo.

Quando passou por mim, senti seus batimentos cardíacos aflorados. Olhei par trás e continuei a sentir aquilo, não era normal não para uma humana. Seus batimentos estavam tão frenéticos que podia sentir o aroma de seu sangue perpassar por suas veias, nunca tinha sentido isso antes, era diferente.

Talvez essa frágil garota, não fosse tão frágil quanto imaginasse. Saiu daquela rua a passos largos, quase correndo, tinha que reencontrar aquela garota.

Não sabia porque estava seguindo-a, só o que sabia era que precisava ir até ela. Precisava desvendar mais esse mistério. Humana ela não era, o próximo passo era saber o que ela verdadeiramente era.

Caminhando pelas ruas de New York, sentia seus sentidos se aguçarem a medida que continuava a sentir aquele mesmo sangue imperar por suas narinas.

Parou sua busca incessante num prédio centenário e entrou no mesmo rapidamente. O ritmo de seu coração à medida que chegava mais perto daquela garota aumentava, o mesmo dela estava numa frequência cardíaca muito baixa, deveria está dormindo.

Se arrepiou quando parou em uma porta amadeirada. Seu coração batia tão rápido que chegava a ouvir, bateu na porta, mas sem nenhuma resposta. Bateu várias vezes, sua respiração hiperventilava, não suportou mais aquela tensão absurda e arrombou a porta, a mesma caiu num baque surdo e entrei no apartamento com aparência depressiva, mas não foi isso que me demorei em perceber foi os objetos em órbita e a mesma garota que julgara frágil ajoelhada no centro da sala com os cabelos bagunçados, escondendo sua face.

Rapidamente peguei-a por trás e prensei-a contra a parede. Lutei silenciosamente contra ela, grunhia, estava feroz, sabia que ela estava possuída e agora tudo fazia certo sentido. Pegou sua cruz de prata do bolso da calça e colocou-a sobre sua testa, rezou para aquela alma e aos poucos aquele corpo pequenino deixava de se debater.

Lentamente virei-a e pude ver sua face novamente, a mesma que cedo via naquela rua. Agora seu rosto estava mais pálido, aparentando certo mal estar, uma palidez num tom doentio empoeirava toda a espessura de seu rosto, o rosto que naquela mesma manhã o penetrara tanto.

Ela nem ao menos tentava lutar contra eles, estava conformada com tamanha tragédia que acontecia embaixo de seu nariz.

Ela não se pronunciara quando pegou-a no colo e levou-a até o quarto, deitou ela na cama e foi buscar uma compressa de água quente e um copo com água para ela tomar.

Deveria está em choque, pensou consigo mesmo. Ou pelo que tinha percebido ela só estava tentando amenizar os efeitos que a possessão havia a imposto.

Encheu o copo com água e improvisou uma compressa de água quente, caminhou até o quarto e entrou no mesmo.

Ela o encarava agora, não com o olhar de antes, mas com um olhar de cansaço. Se aproximou dela e disse:

_Olá novamente. –eu disse, demonstrando certa animosidade na voz. Queria diminuir os efeitos causados por aquela monstruosidade toda que ela havia presenciado e suportado.

_Oi. –ela falara breve e num tom seco. Ofereci o copo com água a ela e a mesma pegou e tomou um gole, olhando para baixo.

Estava deitada e teve certa dificuldade em se levantar, ajudei-a e por um breve instante pudera sentir o leve aroma de morango que a mesma transmitia, adocicado e sensual.

Nossos olhos se cruzaram novamente e uma nova explosão de sentimentos e sensações me bombardeou, não da forma como nos olhamos naquela rua, mas agora de certa forma mais intensa, mais perfeita.

Aquele momento poderia ficar gravado para sempre e para sempre também ficaria feliz olhando-a, admirando aquela garota que nem ao menos sabia o nome.

Parecia loucura, mas se encantara com o olhar daquela moça, o prendia de uma forma tão viciante, como uma droga, uma heroína para seu próprio e exclusivo consumo.

Cedo ela deixou meus olhos e os voltou para o piso do apartamento.

_Acho que precisa me explicar o motivo de está na minha casa.- ela dissera num tom calmo.

Engoli em seco e falei: _Depois dessa sua possessão, não há nada que eu tenha que vir a explicar. Acho que também precisa sair deste apartamento, o mais rápido possível, aqui tem uma energia ..-ele massageou suas têmporas enquanto fechava seus olhos e se permitia sentir a mesma aura de horror que ali permanecia.

_E quem é você pra me tirar da minha casa ? –ela falara num tom irritado, agora me encarando.

_O mesmo que lhe ajudou com sua possessão, o mesmo que expulsou os espíritos que a tempos andam perambulando em sua triste vida. –eu falei rapidamente, encarando ela.

_E por causa desse grande feito você se auto intitula o herói ? –ela falou irônica.

_Em nenhum momento me auto intitulei herói e sim falei de sua possessão. –eu falei calmamente.

Ela bufou irritada e passou a mão no cabelo, o prendendo em um rabo de cavalo.

_Como me achou ? Me deve explicações, sabia ? –ela perguntou, me olhando incisivamente.

_É uma longa história. –eu suspirei baixo, olhando para o tempo pela janela de seu quarto.

_Comece pelo começo. –ela disse e cruzou as pernas distraidamente, me olhando.

_Não temos tanto tempo quanto imagina, o pouco que temos é o suficiente para sairmos daqui. –eu falei, ainda olhando pra janela.

_O que tanto olha pela janela ? O tempo ? Se não sabe, o outono já começou e esse tempo ameno é normal por aqui. –ela dissera seu pequeno discurso, ajeitando suas coisas na cabeceira perto da cama.

_Faz tempo que vive aqui ? –eu perguntei, agora olhando para ela.

_Não tanto, uns seis a sete meses, o suficiente pra me adaptar à cidade. –ela disse e tomou o restante da água, fazendo uma careta em seguida.

_Garganta inflamada ? –eu perguntei, a decifrando.

_Um pouco ,deve ter sido o choque térmico da água gelada com esse clima. –ela dissera e colocara o copo em cima da cabeceira e me olhara.

_Vai aceitar ou vou ter que te levar a força ? –eu falei, olhando-a.

Ela continuou a me olhar e deu língua para mim. Sorri involuntariamente e me sentei na cama ao lado dela.

_Não vou. Não manda em mim. –ela falou e cruzou os braços.

_Então vejo que faremos isso pelo jeito mais difícil. Não reclame depois, você que pediu isso. –eu disse, me levantei da cama, e fui até ela, peguei-a nos braços e levei-a até a saída do prédio à força.

Ela não ousara gritar, mas esperneava e por vezes mordia meus ombros. Bateu constantemente em mim e eu só sorria. Ainda não sabia os motivos de ir até aquela garota nem do porque de está tirando ela daquele apartamento, só o que sabia era que precisava disso, precisava ajuda-la.

Colocou no banco do carro e fechou a porta, rapidamente deu a volta no carro e entrou no carro também. Deu partida, fazendo os pneus cantarem.

A estrada pouco movimentada do fim de tarde daquele dia o fazia pensar bastante, pensar naqueles olhos cor de chocolate líquido, que se derretia a cada vislumbre.

Iniciou um ameno diálogo com a garota enquanto dirigia até seu antigo apartamento. Só não levaria ela para sua própria casa, porque sabia como ela iria reagir, então era melhor se precaver. Ela podia muito bem ter resistido mais e não tê-lo deixado levar ela consigo.

_Depois disso tudo acho que posso saber seu nome. –eu disse tranquilo, relaxando no banco do carro. Passávamos pelo Central Park, pude ver algumas crianças brincando na calçada de suas casas, casais namorando na praça e alguns idosos admirando o pôr do sol daquele outono.

_Depois disso tudo acho eu que não atingimos nível de intimidade suficiente para saber meu nome. –ela dissera distraidamente, olhando pela janela do carro.

_Vamos, me diga. Até o momento só te fiz bem. –eu falei, olhando para a estrada e logo em seguida voltei meu olhar a ela. Estava com as pernas cruzadas em cima do banco e virada quase que completamente pro lado da janela. Isso só demonstrava o quanto ela estava odiando aquela situação.

_Diga o seu, quem sabe depois disso eu não queira dizer o meu também, não é mesmo ? –ela falou ironicamente agora olhando em meus olhos. Percebi um leve desconforto por parte dela ao encontrar as minhas orbes, ela provavelmente sabia do efeito quando nossos olhares se cruzavam e pelo que via não era só ele a sentir todas aquelas sensações, ela também sentia.

_Me chamo Edward Cullen, prazer em conhecer. –eu disse, olhando para ela e sorrindo torto.

_Não diria o mesmo, caro Edward, o prazer vem após do conhecer, ainda não o conheci pra ter tal sensação. –ela falou petulante como sempre olhando nos meus olhos.

_Era tão incrivelmente petulante,_ ele pensou consigo mesmo, sorrindo em seguida. Ela notou e ficou a me fitar por alguns instantes, não o suficiente para perguntar o motivo de um sorriso intrépido em meus lábios.

Estacionou o carro na garagem do prédio em que passara a metade de sua adolescência e desligou a ignição, desceu do carro e deu a volta no carro a fim de que abrisse a porta para ela, mas a mesma foi rápida o suficiente para abrir a porta do carro, fazendo com que nós nos esbarrássemos e um clima literalmente fora do contexto fosse estimulado.

Nossos corpos roçavam um ao outro nos causando sensações incríveis, suspirei contra a face dela e senti quando a mesma arfou diante daquela situação.

Ela mordera seu lábio inferior, encostada no carro, tentara sair dali, mas a prendi com meus braços em sua cintura, agora pareciam está moldados em sua curvatura, como se fizéssemos um ao outro.

Involuntariamente levei meus lábios aos dela e levemente senti os lábios quentes daquela garota, aquilo fora o suficiente para que milhares de gotículas de calor se espalhassem pelo meu corpo, me dando um prazer imenso.

Ela suspirou e rapidamente saiu de meus braços, me fazendo bufar de irritação. Me encostei no carro e a olhei, estava um pouco distante, encostada numa coluna da garagem.

Meu corpo ainda incendiava e tive que respirar várias vezes para tomar consciência novamente. Me desencostei do carro e caminhei até ela.

_Me desculpe ..pelo ..-eu falei baixo sem concluir. Ela se virou assustada e me olhou por segundos, após isso virou o rosto e disse:

_Vamos logo. –ela disse secamente, aparentava certa irritação, com certeza não tinha gostado daquele beijo.

Ela deu de ombros e caminhou mais a frente, segui-a, a mesma abriu a porta do elevador e entrou sem nem ao menos me esperar. Sorri diante desse gesto e abri a porta do mesmo, apertei o botão do décimo andar e ficamos ali, inertes, lado a lado, respirando no mesmo cubículo de aço.


End file.
